The invention relates to a nonlethal laser weapon system which temporarily blinds target individuals.
Laser weapon systems, as such, are known. Such systems are predominantly operated with conventional high-powered lasers, and in all cases are at least potentially lethal. Although nonlethal weapon systems in general, such as water cannons, rubber bullets, gas spray cans, cattle prods, are known, nonlethal precision weapon systems with lasers have not been known heretofore.
The object of the present invention is to provide a nonlethal laser weapon system that can be used to blind temporarily a great many persons who are present simultaneously, such as a group of rioters, in such a way that the blinding effect lasts for only a limited time period, and which is reversible; in other words, it causes no permanent injury.
This object is achieved by the nonlethal weapon system according to the invention, in which a computer is used to aim and control a laser beam, guiding it sequentially to a series of targeted individuals and at the same time adjusting the intensity of the laser beam to a level which is suitable for temporarily blinding them, based on target range and other target parameters. Targeting is performed by means of a marking system, such as a mouse or touchscreen, using a conventional video monitor and television or night viewing instruments.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.